


What's Lost Only to be Found

by CapricornKitty



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Character Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I've gone rogue, M/M, Magic, Missions Gone Wrong, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Suspense, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornKitty/pseuds/CapricornKitty
Summary: Four years after the GMG. Team Natsu goes on a mission with Lisanna. Only, they left Lucy behind because she wasn’t feeling well. So she takes a solo mission while they’re gone and when she doesn't return the guild starts to worry. After a couple weeks they receive a lacrima recording of Lucy's death. Two years later at the X797 GMG, Sabertooth has a new member who might be know something about Lucy's death.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, I'll add more as I go - Relationship, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Solo Mission Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will definitely be completely mess with anything probably starting from Yukino was going to be kicked out of Sabertooth GMG.  
> The first master of Sabertooth, Jiemma, still loses his position but Minerva takes over and is strict but kinder then her father. Basically she was only cruel because of how her father raised her. After seeing how strong Natsu because of his compassion, she changes her ways. Realizing that being caring doesn’t make you weak but makes you stronger. Yukino stays in the guild.  
> Also the ages for characters might be incorrect but I’m going off what I managed to find. I’m not including the seven years onto the ages of the ones who were frozen on Tenrou Island. Because of not being able to find a definite age for Natsu I’m making him the same age as Gray

Team Natsu walked into the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and smiled. The guild had won the hall back after winning the X791 GMG. They were the number one guild again having won the games 5 years in a row now. 

The team had somehow had grown larger with the inclusion of Lisanna and Juvia who were now dating Natsu and Gray respectively. Wendy and Carla had joined them as well. They wouldn’t always take missions as the entire group often forming smaller teams to take missions. The Wendy, Carla, and Juvia were on a mission with Gajeel at the moment. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lisanna, and Erza would be taking this one.

The team looked at the Mission Board looking for one that they could do. They wanted to choose one that wouldn’t take them too long. They wanted to get back as quickly as possible so they could take one with Lucy when she felt better. She was stuck at home with a flu bug.

“What about this one?” Lisanna asked holding up the one she found.

It was a monster extermination mission to clear the forests around a town called Māburu. Erza studied it further and saw that part of the reward was a Celestial Spirit Gate Key. That would be a great gift for Lucy to give when she was feeling better. Then she realized the mission would take longer than they wanted, being it would probably be take week and half to two weeks to complete, but they could leave a note with Mira for Lucy. “We’ll take it. We can give Lucy the key as a gift.”

“All right,” Yelled Natsu, “I’m fired up!”

“Aye sir,” Happy chimed in.

Lisanna grinned at her boyfriend. Natsu and she had become a couple two years ago after Lucy and him had broken up. The Celestial Spirit Mage and he had come to realize after only a few months together that their feelings for one another were closer to that of siblings. Lisanna hadn’t wanted to try for a relationship with the dragon slayer out of respect for Lucy who was like a sister to her. Lucy noticed this right away and immediately convinced Lisanna that she should go for it as she wanted to see those she saw as family happy.

“Calm down fire breath,” Gray said with a grin.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, ya popsicle,” Natsu said waving his hand dismissively while grinning all the same.

It was still a weird sight to see the two males get along. The years and current relationships had mellowed them out. Gray had even stopped his stripping habit thanks to Juvia. No one was willing to ask how she managed it though, afraid of what the answer might be. Ezra had even mellowed out due to her relationship with Jellal. He had joined in Mystogan’s place and still pretended to be him just to be safe.

“I’ll go inform Mira and leave a message for Lucy then. You all go get ready and meet back here in 30 minutes,” Erza said as she walked up to the bar and the others went to do as told.

“Found a mission then?” Mira asked Erza, holding her pregnant stomach. She was four months into her second pregnancy with her now fiancé Freed.

“Yes. It’s longer than we wanted so I would like to leave a note with you for Lucy. We’re going to give her the key as a gift so don’t tell her. It’ll be a surprise. Do you happen to have a pen and paper I could use?”

“Aw. That’s so sweet. Of course I’ll give her the note.” Mira stamped the mission paper and then handed Erza a piece of paper and pen from under the bar.

“Thank you.” Erza said and she took said items.

_Lucy,_

_Gray, Natsu, Happy, Lisanna, and I have gone on a mission. We’ll be gone for no longer than two weeks. Please take it easy and we’ll be back as soon as possible. We will be bringing back a surprise for you as well as part of the reward as an apology for going on a mission without you._

_Love,  
Erza_

She signed the note with a flourish and gave it to Mira. “Thank you again Mira,” she said as she handed the barmaid the note.

“It’s no problem Erza. It’ll probably help Lucy not to worry too much.”

“You’re probably right,” She conceded.

Lucy thought of the guild as family and always worried about them when they were gone for missions. There was a reason she had been called “The Heart of Fairy Tail”. The Celestial Spirit Mage always cared for them and helped those who needed it out whenever possible. She held a special place in the hearts of all the guild members. She had even wormed her way into the hearts of Gajeel and Laxus who adopted her as their little sister. Lucy brightened the guild every time she walked into the building.

She could often be found taking care of and spoiling the children of the guild members. Said children thought of her as “Aunt Lucy”. If she wasn’t doing that she could also often be found helping Laxus who had taken over as guild master two years ago. Master Markarov had been ecstatic to step down. He still came to the guild almost every day to spend time with his “children and grandchildren”.

Erza picked up a lacrima as it was required for anyone traveling to ensure their safety and waved to Mira as she left to pack a few things for their mission. Mira waved back and put the mission flier in the taken box that would later be picked up and brought to Laxus’s office. Lucy’s overhaul on the administrative side of the guild made things much easier. Mira hummed as she went back to working the bar. Stopping only to wave and give a farewell when she saw the now regathered members of Team Natsu head out.

XxX

A couple days later, Lucy woke up feeling much better than she had in the past week. She sat up in her bed and stretched before getting up. She stripped her dirty bedding that she had spent the past week in and put in her hamper before heading for the shower. After finishing she felt refreshed and good as new. She left the bathroom in a robe and picked out an outfit and getting dressed. She decided to call Cancer to see if he wanted to do her hair since the spirit usually found joy in the act.

She fingered his key, wordlessly calling him. She had trained to the point she no longer really needed to recite the spell to call her spirits. She sometimes still did when in the heat of battle as it was habit.

Cancer appeared in a flash of light. “Good morning Lucy-hime -ebi.”

Lucy smiled at the spirit, “Good morning Cancer. I was wondering if you would like to do my hair today.”

“I would love to -ebi.” 

The spirit, having not been able to do her hair in a while, put more effort into it than normal. He put it up into a braided bun leaving a few braids to hang from it. He had left some strands of her hair out in the front which he curled to give it a slightly more elegant look. He stepped back and smiled at the look. Lucy-hime had always been able to pull off basically any hair style and hairdo even at a young age. 

Lucy inspected the hairdo and grinned, “It’s beautiful Cancer. I love it. Thank you!”

Cancer grinned at his holder and bowed. “You’re welcome Lucy-hime. It’s always a pleasure to help you –ebi.”

Lucy waved goodbye as he left in a flash of light back to the Celestial Spirit World. She rose from her seat and decided to make her bed. After completing the task she decided to head to the guild to have breakfast. She called Plue before leaving her apartment. He appeared in the customary flash of light, “Plue!”

She smiled down at him. “Would you like to walk to the guild with me this morning Plue?”

He nodded and she picked him up. She locked her apartment before heading out. She walked outside and got on ledge bordering the canal. She only made it a few feet before hearing a voice.

“Good morning Lucy-san! It’s nice to see you out and about again! Be careful and don’t fall in!” The gentleman who always greeted her from his boat called.

“Good morning and thank you! I’ll be careful! Don’t worry!” she called back as her and Plue waved as they continued on their way. 

The two arrived at the guild hall a few minutes later. She smiled as she walked in. “Good morning Lucy!” “Welcome back!” “Glad to see you’re feeling better!” called the various greetings from her fellow guild members.

“Good morning! Thank you guys! Glad to be back!” she called back before heading to the bar. “Good morning Mira.”

“Good morning Lucy. Welcome back. I have a note here for you.” She handed the note from Erza to Lucy after she sat down, setting Plue on the chair next to her.

Lucy took it and read it. She smiled; glad her team members had left her a note so as not to worry her. So knew they could handle themselves now that they were all S-Class mages but that didn’t stop her from worrying about her family. “Thank you for giving the note,” she thanked Mira, “Could I bother you to order a strawberry smoothie and a couple of waffles and pieces of bacon for breakfast?”

“Of course you can. It’ll be right up,” Mira replied putting her order in.

“I might take an easy mission just to keep myself busy till the team gets back.”

“Are you sure you’re up for it? You just got over being sick Lucy.”

“I feel better than ever Mira.”

“Only if you’re sure Lucy; just make sure it’s an easy one.” Mira sighed as she delivered Lucy’s breakfast to her and a lollipop for Plue.

“Of course I will Mira. I’ll take a look at the board after I finish eating.” Lucy dug in feeling hungrier now that she was all better.

She quickly finished and thanked Mira when she took the dirty dishes. She looked down at Plue who still had his lollipop in his mouth. “Wanna help pick out a mission?”

The small spirit nodded, pulling the candy from his mouth and replied, “Plu-Plue!”

Lucy smiled at him and picked him up, carrying him to the mission board with her. They studied it for a while when Plue spoke up, “Plue!” he said as he pointed to a mission with the hand not holding the lollipop. 

Lucy studied the flier. It was a simple mission to deliver documents from Magnolia to a town called Risto. She nodded in agreement to her small spirit. The mission should only take a few days at most. She thought to herself. She grabbed the flier from the board as Plue decided to head back to the Celestial Spirit World and headed for the bar.

Lucy joined Laxus who had come down from his office to sit at the bar. Laxus held out his hand wanting to see the mission she chose, “You going on a mission then Blondie?” Using the customary nickname he had for her.

“Yes I am Sparky.” She replied using her own customary nickname for the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

He studied the mission and concluded it should be an okay mission for the Celestial Spirit Mage. “Looks okay, I’ll give you the go ahead myself. Just be careful Blondie.”

She grinned at him, “Of course!”

Lucy grabbed a lacrima and kissed her brother figure on the cheek as she left. She called out a farewell to the guild members who wished her farewells, be carefuls, and good lucks.

She headed for her apartment to pack. Upon arriving she grabbed a bag from her closest and packed a couple changes of clothes, toiletries, and a first aid kit before calling Virgo. She had left out the lacrima and her money, putting them in special pouches on her belt.

The maid spirit appeared and bowed, “Punishment Hime?”

Lucy let out a small laugh, used to the spirit’s personality after so long, “No Virgo. I was wondering if you could please take my bag for me.”

“Of course Hime,” She took the bag and left.

Smiling to herself she headed for the city hall to pick up the documents. When she arrived she was shown to the mayor’s office. The secretary handed her the envelope holding said documents and wished safe travels. Lucy gave her thanks and as she headed for the train station she silently asked Virgo to take the documents to the Celestial Spirit World for safe keeping. She felt them leave her hand not a second later. She paid for her ticket upon arriving and boarded her train as it was leaving soon.

Lucy settled in for the ride as it would take quite a few hours. She would then have to walk a few hours to reach Risto. She would then stay the night before making her way home the next day weather allowing. The region Risto resided in was known to occasionally have sudden severe storms. Lucy sat quietly watching the scenery pass. It was so peaceful she dozed off. She woke up about an hour from her destination. She quickly used the bathroom and freshened up from her nap.

The train soon stopped and Lucy unboarded. She bought a sandwich and bottle of water from the gift shop at the station that she could eat and drink while she walked. Thanking the cashier she headed for Risto. 

The walk was peaceful and the road she took had gorgeous scenery. It was like with flourishing trees, flowers, and bushes. There were even a few bridges she crossed that went above a few beautiful streams and rivers. It was a very relaxing journey. 

XxX

Lucy arrived just as sunset started. She found an older lady and asked the way to the city hall. The lady gave her clear directions with a gentle smile. Lucy thanked her and headed for the hall. It only took a couple of minutes. She entered the city hall and asked Virgo for the documents which appeared in her hand as she headed for the main desk, “Excuse me. I’m Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. I’m here to deliver some documents for the mayor.”

The receptionist, a lady in her young 30’s, smiled at her. “Ah. Welcome. The mayor’s office is just through those doors on the left,” she pointed to said doors, “I’ll let them know you’re here.” She picked up a lacrima and called said office to inform them and was told to send Lucy right in.

“Thank you,” Lucy said as she went to the doors. 

Upon entering she was greeted by the mayor, a lady in her 50’s. Lucy gave her the envelope holding the documents. The mayor took them and smiled at her “Thank you for delivering these to me Heartfilia-san.”

“It’s no problem ma’am,” she replied, “Could you possibly give me directions to an inn I could stay at for the night?”

“Of course dearie, my older sister and her husband own one you can stay at. I’ll call ahead to them and let them know that you’ll be arriving. We’ll pay for your stay and meals as a thank you for being so quick. It won’t come out of your reward at all. Speaking of which,” she opened a drawer in her desk and retrieved an envelope, “Here’s your reward. 50,000 jewels exactly.”

Lucy’s eyes widened, “I couldn’t ask you to pay for my stay and meals ma’am.”

“You didn’t ask. I’m insisting. I won’t take no for an answer,” she grinned at Lucy and handed her a sheet of paper with a map that held directions to the inn.

Lucy sighed, “Very well. Thank you very much.” She took the paper and bowed before leaving the hall.

It didn’t take long to arrive at the inn. She was greeted by the mayor’s sister who immediately took her dinner order and gave it to her husband who worked in the kitchen before showing Lucy to her room. The woman told her she’d be back soon with her meal and to get settled.

Lucy thanked her and called Virgo for her bag. Virgo quickly arrived and gave the luggage to her before heading back. A couple minutes later the innkeeper arrived with a tray holding her meal, which Lucy took and set on the table in the corner of the room, and took her breakfast order. She asked Lucy what time she would like it and Lucy told her 8 o’clock worked. It would give her enough time to get ready to leave and eat before she headed out. 

The older lady wished her a good night and told her to leave the tray with her dirty dishes in the hallway when she was done. Lucy thanked her and gave the lady a good night and agreed to leave the dishes outside the door when she finished.

Lucy closed the door behind the innkeeper as she left. She quickly sat at the table and ate her meal. After finishing she did as told with the tray and dishes before taking a shower and getting ready for bed. She quickly climbed into bed as she wanted to get up at 7 o’clock. She held Virgo’s key and asked her to wake Lucy as said time. She felt the key warm up signaling an affirmative response. She fell asleep soon after.

XxX

Lucy felt someone shaking her shoulder. She looked up at Virgo who bowed to her, “Time to wake up Hime. The weather is nice today. You should be perfectly fine to make the trip home. Punishment now Hime?”

Lucy smiled at her, “Not today Virgo. Thank you for the wake up. You can head home if you wish. If you could please take my bag back to the Celestial Spirit World later it would be a great help.”

“Very well Hime. I will see you later to take your bag,” she disappeared in a flash.

Lucy got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After relieving herself she took out her toiletry bag and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She left the bathroom and dressed in one of the outfits she packed. She packed away her pajamas before pulling her hair up into a side ponytail. She called Virgo to get her bag. After a quick exchange Virgo took the luggage back with her.

Lucy called the guild to inform them that the mission was over and she would be on the way home after eating. After hanging up, promising to try and stay safe, she the room and headed for the inn’s dining room. The innkeeper smiled at her, “Good morning miss Heartfilia. Your breakfast should be done soon. Take a seat and I’ll bring it to you.”

“Thank you ma’am,” Lucy said as she headed for a free table located in the middle of the room.

She didn’t have to wait long for her breakfast. The innkeeper arrived and set it on the table. The older woman smiled at her, “Enjoy your meal hun. Just leave the dishes on the table when you’re done. Have a safe trip home. It was a pleasure having you.”

“Thank you. Your inn is very wonderful. Last night’s meal was delicious. Please thank you husband for me and thank you for the stay and well wishes ma’am,” Lucy replied.

The mage dug into her meal after the woman left. She quickly finished and stacked her dishes neatly. She waved to the innkeeper and her husband before heading on her way.

XxX

Lucy was about halfway to the train station when it started to get cloudy. She noticed the gray color but it didn’t look like it would rain quite yet. She hoped she’d make it to the station before it did. She quickened her pace a bit just to be safe.

Five minutes later she heard rustling from the bushes. She stopped and was quickly surrounded by what looked to be a group of bandits. The man who appeared to be the leader stepped forward, “Well look at who we’ve caught today boys. Fairy Tail’s precious Celestial Spirit Mage. How bout we send a message to Fiore’s number one guild?.”

The other bandits laughed. One of the backed away from the group and took out a lacrima. The man spoke again, “Well Miss Lucy Heartfilia, I would say it’s a pleasure but you’ll be dead soon.”

Lucy glared at them and yelled, “Dream on you scum!” She took a battle stance and grabbed Loke’s key, “Open Gate of the Lion, Loke!” 

Lucy looked down at the key in surprise when nothing happened.

The leader laughed, “We have a mage of our own Fairy. He’s able to block the magic of any mages and the use of magic items in a hundred foot radius.”

Lucy put Loke’s key away before grabbing her normal whip she had gotten for situations like this after quickly deducing that her Fleuve d'étoiles wouldn’t work without access to her magic. 

That seemed to be the signal for the bandits to attack. She held her own for around ten minutes when she saw the leader of the group grin, “Good bye Fairy!”

Lucy gave him a confused look before she felt a pain in her chest. She looked down to see the blade of a sword sticking out of her chest. She felt the blade be pulled out with a violent jerk. She heard the bandits laugh as she sank to her knees, her right hand going to the wound and her left went to the ground in an attempt to keep her from falling face forward on the ground. Blood poured from her mouth as she coughed.

The leader walked up to her, “Any last words Heartfilia?”

Lucy raised her right arm in the Fairy Tail Salute with a look of determination on her face. She knew the man with the lacrima was recording and she wanted to show a last sign of love to her nakama. Lucy knew she wasn’t going to survive, her wound was too severe.

The man looked at her in disgust, “Stupid Fairies and their pride!” He kicked her face making her fall onto her back.

He walked up to the man holding the lacrima and grabbed it. He knew their mage had released his spell so it was safe to take the lacrima closer. It started to rain as he pointed it towards Lucy’s fallen body showing a view of her laying in a pool of her own blood. The rain started to fall harder. She wasn’t quite dead yet but you could tell she was getting close. Tears were coming from her eyes, joining the rainwater falling down her face. She mouthed an ‘I love you all’ as she closed her eyes.

The leader turned the recording to face him. “Say good bye to your precious Celestial Spirit Mage! I hope you like our gift Fairies!” 

The recording cut off with his laughter being the last thing to be recorded.

“Let’s go send this to Fairy Tail boys,” he walked away and his fellow bandits immediately followed.

They didn’t bother to look behind them as they walked away or they would have seen Lucy’s body glow and disappear in a flash of light.

XxX

Erza, Natsu, Happy, Lisanna, and Gray arrived at the guild with triumphant smiles. They had finished the mission early and thanks to their calmer personalities they hadn’t caused any unexpected damage meaning they got the full reward. They were excited to see the look on Lucy’s face when they handed her the key they got. 

They stopped short after entering. There was a bad feeling hanging over guild. Erza looked around trying to figure out what was going on when she saw Wendy running up to the team. 

The Sky Dragon Slayer had a panicked look on her face as she stopped in front of Erza, “Lucy’s missing!” she cried.

“What?!” Natsu yelled.

Laxus who was sitting at the bar looked at his clenched fists before speaking up, “Lucy went on a simple and easy mission to keep herself busy while you guys were gone. She had called the guild the morning after completing it saying she would be leaving for home that morning. When she didn’t arrive by nighttime of the next day we got a little worried but after looking into it we found out that there was a severe storm in that area. The storms in that region are known for being bad enough to interrupt lacrima connections that can take a while to fix, so we decided to give it a couple more days. We still haven’t heard from her,” he looked down not wanting to show the guild his worry filled face. He wanted to be strong for them.

Erza and the other’s faces started to show worry. This wasn’t like Lucy.

“We were just about to call the town she was in for her mission to see if they had any answers. Lucy’s a very strong mage and can hold her own, so out of respect for her we gave her time. After so many days though it’s not like her to not make contact,” Mira continued while she went to grab the main lacrima for the guild.

She was interrupted by a delivery man walking into the guild, “I have an urgent package here for Fairy Tail.”

Thinking it was from his little sister Laxus spoke up, “Bring it here. I’ll sign for it.”

He grabbed the package and signed when the man handed it to him. The delivery man bowed and gave his thanks before leaving.

Laxus opened the package and took out the lacrima inside. It was a recording lacrima and it gave him a really bad feeling. He turned to his grandfather. Markarov nodded to him letting his grandson know he had the same feeling. Laxus looked back down at the object before handing it to his grandfather. He couldn’t bring himself to play it. 

Markarov took it from him understanding Laxus’ feelings. The entire guild was watching at this point, hoping the object in his hands held the answers they wanted. He took a deep breath before pressing play.

XxX

**Lacrima Recording:**

****

****

**The recording started with the image of Lucy facing an unknown man and while surrounded by what appeared to be bandits.** (Members of the guild gasped not liking the look of the scene.) **The man facing Lucy spoke up, “Well Miss Lucy Heartfilia, I would say it’s a pleasure but you’ll be dead soon.”** (A few of the guild members ushered the children outside, despite their protests, not wanting them to see this. The situation being showed in the recording gave them a bad feeling.)

 **Lucy glared at the bandits and yelled, “Dream on you scum!” She took a battle stance and grabbed Loke’s key, “Open Gate of the Lion, Loke!”** (The guild members who had been dealing with the children came back after they had gotten all the kids out of the guild hall.)

 **Lucy looked down at the key in surprise when nothing happened.** (Those watching had looks of disbelief on their faces.)

 **The leader laughed, “We have a mage of our own Fairy. He’s able to block the magic of any mages and the use of magic items in a hundred foot radius.”** (“This doesn’t look good,” murmured Markarov and Laxus as well as a few others nodded.)

 **Lucy put Loke’s key away before grabbing her normal whip she had gotten for situations like this after quickly deducing that her Fleuve d'étoiles wouldn’t work without access to her magic.** ("Kick his ass Lucy,” Natsu yelled despite the bad feeling growing in his chest. Other members of the guild gave similar encouragements despite their bad feelings as well.)

 **That seemed to be the signal for the bandits to attack.** (The guild watched with bated breath.) **She held her own for around ten minutes when a bandit with a sword snuck up behind her and the leader of the group grin, “Good bye Fairy!”**

****

****

**Lucy gave a confused look before the bandit that had snuck up behind her shoved his sword through chest from behind.** (“No! Lucy!” the guild yelled in unison.) **Lucy’s bowed as she looked down at the blade sticking out of her chest. The bandit pulled the sword out with a violent jerk. The bandits laughed as she sank to her knees, her right hand going to the wound and her left went to the ground in an attempt to keep her from falling face forward on the ground. Blood poured from her mouth as she coughed.** (The guild was dead silent. They tried to hold onto a small sliver of hope that she would still get back up and defeat her attackers. They knew deep down it wasn’t going to happen.)

**The leader walked up to Lucy, “Any last words Heartfilia?”**

****

****

**Lucy raised her right arm in the Fairy Tail Salute with a look of determination on her face.** (Most of the guild members were crying at this point.)

**The man looked down at Lucy with a disgusted look on his face, “Stupid Fairies and their pride!” He kicked Lucy’s face making her fall onto her back.**

****

****

**He walked up to the lacrima and grabbed it. Rain started falling as the recording was pointed towards Lucy’s fallen body. She lay in a pool of her own blood. The rain started to fall harder. She wasn’t quite dead yet but it was easy to see she was getting close. Tears were coming from her eyes, joining the rainwater falling down her face. She mouthed an ‘I love you all’ as her eyes closed and a sad smile gracing her face.** (The image would be forever burned into the memories of those watching.)

**The recording turned to show the leader’s face. It held a look of insanity and joy, “Say good bye to your precious Celestial Spirit Mage! I hope you like our gift Fairies!”**

****

****

**The recording went black and the man’s laugh was heard before it cut off completely.**

XxX

Sobbing was the only thing heard in the guild hall until there was a loud crunch. Everyone turned to see Laxus had slammed his fist through the top of the bar. His other fist was clenched and tears freely fell down his face. His grandfather put his hand on Laxus’ shoulder tears falling from his eyes as well.

Wendy let out a wail of, “Lucy no!” as she fell to her knees. She was quickly joined by Levy and Lisanna who fell to their knees next to her. They all hugged each other in a group hug crying loudly together, trying to find comfort from one another. 

Many others broke down unable to move, frozen in their grief.

The children of the guild made their way in hearing the commotion. They silently made the way to their respective parents. None of them said anything just looked at their parents with questioning looks. The parents explained to them the best they could that the guild’s beloved Lucy was gone. Those who understood started to sob and those that didn’t quite get it stayed silent but understood something wasn’t right.

A few hours later when everything had calmed down Markarov stood up on the bar. He took a shuttering breath before speaking, “We’ve lost a family member very dear to our hearts. Lucy would want us to celebrate her life and not wallow in grief despite how hard it is not to. She died believing in the bond of the members in this guild. We will get the men responsible and get justice for her and then move forward in honor of our departed family! We live on for Lucy!”

He raised his arm giving the Fairy Tail Salute. The entire guild joined in an instant with a cry of, “For Lucy!”

XxX

Time moved forward slowly. They were never able to find Lucy’s body to give her a proper burial but held a memorial service at Kardia Cathedral. The building was unable to hold all those who turned up. The mourners were spread into the surrounding streets. It showed that Lucy had touched the lives of hundreds of people. First Master Mavis was in attendance as well, although only guild members knew this since only they could see her. Even her spirits and the Celestial Spirit King were in attendance. That feat was so grand that it showed even more how important Lucy had been during her time on this earth.

Her gate keys were never found either. They had wanted to display them in her memory. Instead the gate key that had been brought back for Lucy was encased and hung in the guild under a large picture of Lucy. A plaque above the picture read, ‘In Memory of Lucy Heartfilia, The Heart of Fairy Tail’.

When Mira and Freed’s child was born they named the little girl Lucy in honor of their dear family member. The little girl would grow up to be an honor to the memory of Lucy, but that’s for another time.

A couple of months after the service the bandits were caught. The guilds all across Fiore had been keeping an eye out. They were angry such a dirty group of men had taken such a kind hearted mage from the world. Under the watch of Princess Hisui, who had found a close friend in Lucy, the men were punish to the full extent. While people wished for their death, execution was not a thing in Fiore. The men were put in the deepest cells of the worst prison. The mage who had helped in her death was stripped of his ability to use his magic.

Fairy Tail moved forward slowly at first lost in the feeling of their most precious member not being there. They however started to progress faster when they all unconsciously decided to grow stronger in her honor. They never wanted to lose a member again like they had lost her. No one was allowed to take solo missions anymore. 

Two years had passed and the Grand Magic Games X797, which hadn’t been held in two years as no guild wanted to participate as it didn’t feel the same without the Celestial Spirit Mage, were getting underway. Fairy Tail was the first to sign up, determined to win for the sixth time in a row in Lucy’s honor.

XxX

It had become tradition for the games to start with the Maze to wean out teams. Only eight teams were to move on to the main challenges of the games. As the eight qualifying teams stood in the arena the siren signaling that the games were now completely under way sounded clearly through Crocus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! Yall 13 pgs and almost 5,900 later I’ve finished this chapter. So this story is also a rewrite of one I started on fanfiction dot net in 2014. I’m worried I might have written too much but I really want this chapter to build the way for the rest of the story. I spent hours writing this so I hope it turned out well. I put a little extra effort into this chapter as the original story hadn’t been touched in almost 6 years while the Vampire Knight one I’m also writing had only been untouched for about 4. Gotta say though, I’m proud for churning this out in one night. Literally I work nightshift so I’m usually up all night. Being that I was off I dedicated the night to finishing this. Feel free to leave constructive reviews! Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~CapricornKitty  
> (Tyler Zeta)


	2. Author's Note SORRY

Okay my CapriKittens (what I call my fans/readers), I unfortunately have some bad news. I had originally come up with a plan for the 2 works I'm writing. I had been intending to switch between works. Write one chapter for one work, then one chapter for the other. I was hoping that by jumping from one to the other will help me keep interested. I am working on this work and a Vampire Knight one called A Daughter’s Life. It’s about a female Zero. (Lowkey promoting my other work lol)

I have written a decent amount so far but have however reached a roadblock. I need advice on the actual games the guild teams will be playing. I had written down some ideas on a piece of paper in case I forgot the ideas, needless to say I forgot the ideas. Sadly my forgetful ass lost the paper.

I’m using the Sky Labyrinth from the original GMG as the preliminary round again for this one. It seemed pretty straight forward and fair. From what I could find the rest of the games are one game a day for seven days. Do yall still want battles after a game as well? From what I can remember and find the first three days are singles battles and the fourth is a tag team battle. Do you guys still want those or do you have separate ideas for that as well?

For the games you come up with please give a name for the game and a description of how it’s played and its rules. Remember no idea is stupid and if I choose your game I will be crediting you for it so please make sure I have a name for you.

Also I am unsure about a pairing in this story. The original one was Sting X Lucy but I’m not sure about that yet. I’m stuck between Laxus and Sting to be with her. I would like yall’s opinions. Should it be Laxus, Sting, maybe both, or someone else?

I want to include my faithful readers in these decisions as a thank you for all the support you give me. 

There will be Original Guilds and Characters for the games. Also Quatro Cerberus is once again Quatro Cerberus instead of Quatro Puppy. Why? Because I say so. 

I’m so sorry this isn’t an update. I hope yall understand why though. This announcement is being posted on both fanfiction and AO3. Until I can continue the second chapter of What’s Lost Only to be Found I will be working on A Daughter’s Life.

With all my love,  
CapricornKitty  
(Tyler Zeta)


End file.
